


A cinema date

by Marvelgirlxox203



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Infity war spoilers, Kissing, Mild Smut, Tom/reader - Freeform, rated mature for mild smut in last chapter, romantic one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgirlxox203/pseuds/Marvelgirlxox203
Summary: CONTAINS INFINITY WAR SPOILERSY/N wins a ticket with the brotherstrust event to watch infinty war with tom





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dream i had after wtaching infinty war. The begnning might be boring but i needed to have a begin to start the story. enjoy!!!

It was a boring but very hot day as you were sitting in class, not even paying attention to whatever the teacher was saying. You were looking outside as you received a message from Instagram. You unlocked your phone and saw it was a notification from Tom Holland. That guy was boyfriend goals as you always thought. The things you would do to meet him are impossible to name. you had turned on notifications for his accounts so you wouldn’t miss a thing. Just like now you received a notification and you saw he had posted a picture for the next event from the brothers thrust. 

“head over to the brothers trust website to find out how you can get lucky and join me in a special screening for avengers infinity war” it said

You started to smile and went to the website. You read what you had to do and you had to enter that competition. With all of this excitement the teacher saw you were on your phone and called out your name

“y/n, pay attention please!” she said as you putted away your phone. The day brightened up a bit and as soon as you got home you entered the competition twice. The website said that the winners would be get an email in a week.

Next week was a real thriller. Every time you got an email you hoped it would be from tom. Just when you gave up you got an email. You clicked it open not even looking from who it was.

“Dear Y/N, we are happy to notify you that  you won one of the place in the special screening with me. You are expected this Sunday in the ‘prince Charles theatre’ London at 1 pm local time for the private screening. First there will be a little reception where you all will be welcomed, at 1:30 pm you will go to your seats and I will give a little speech. I will be sitting in the theatre between you all. After the screening there will be time for an autograph session with the chance to take a selfie

See you then, kind regards

Tom Holland”  it said

You thought you lost your mind. You started screaming and had trouble breathing. It took you a couple seconds before you realised you were in a classroom. You looked up and saw the teacher standing in front of you calling out your name.

“y/n are you okay, what happened” she asked “nothing, I just received really good news” you said.

“okay, good for you, and from now on no more phones” she said.

During the lunchbreak you went to the library to book your train tickets to get to London and also 2 nights in a hotel. You looked at the calendar. It was Tuesday, only 4 days and you would meet tom Holland!

When Sunday arrived you were so happy to take the train to London. Once you arrived you went to your hotel and got changed. You hopped on a metro and went straight to the theatre. It was only 30 minutes before it would start and you were getting nervous. The reception was nice and pictures from the brother trust were shown on a white screen. Suddenly Nikki and Dom appeared out nowhere. The crowd went crazy but got quiet real quick.

They did a little speech and afterward everybody was allowed to go into the movie theatre. You wanted to enter with the crowd but some mean girls kept pushing you back.  With the last push you fell on the ground and hurt your knee. You decided to crawl to the side and to stay there and wait until everybody got in.

“great, now the best seats will be taken” you whispered to yourself as you got up when the last group of girls went inside. Suddenly you felt 2  strong  hands on your shoulder. You looked up and saw Dom standing next to you.

“let me help you” he told you as he reached his hand and pulled you on your feet.

“I’m sorry some girls pushed me and I fell on my knee” you said

“It’s ok, I saw the whole happening and I would like to say sorry. I imagine you did not travel all the way here the be pushed on the ground” he said

“oh it’s fine, I know how these girls can get. I just lost my chances to sit next to tom I guess” you smiled

“no you didn’t” a voice called out. A voice you would remember everywhere. You turned around and saw Tom walking to you “are you okay?” he asked you

“yeah … yeah I just wow” you stammered as he stood next to you

“I know it’s a lot to take in, and I am so sorry for what happened your knee looks pretty hurt” Tom said

“it’s ok, I had an operation, that’s why it was so painful” you said “I’m Y/N btw” you added as you reached out to shake his hand but he pulled you in for a hug instead. You completely embraced it and sunk away in his arms. He smelled so good and was a really good hugger. After some second you let go and smiled

“I suppose you know who I am” he smiled

“so, when we saw what happened we reached out to keep 2 seats free. You are going to watch the movie next to tom” Dom said

“really?” you asked “that’s the least we can do, we can’t let this happen” tom said. 

“so you are now going to enter the theatre with me. The entire first line is empty and you will take place there. Tom will do a speech and the you will be joined by us. Tom will sit next to you and at your other side you can expect me, Nikki or one of his brothers” Dom said

“see you soon Y/N” Tom called out as he left.

“thank you so much” you said as you entered the theatre with Dom. There were people whispering and everybody was looking at you as you were walking to the empty road. The twins and harry appeared and said hi to crowd before they came to you. Sam was the first one to reach you

“hi nice to meet you” he said as he sat down next to you

“hello” you stammered as you greeted harry and paddy to.

“so tom has told us what happened” Sam told you

“it’s fine” you said

“it shouldn’t have happened” harry said

“but now you get to sit next to our brother” paddy said in excitement.

“relax paddy” Sam smiled “she is already nervous enough” he added. Paddy wanted to say something but the lights went out and tom appeared with a spot on him. Once the crowd was silenced he did his speech and joined you and his family to watch the movie

“enjoy” he whispered right before the movie started playing. It’s was a great movie but you were shocked right from the beginning when Loki was killed brutally. You covered your mouth and whipped away a tear as you felt Tom squeezing your hand very briefly.

 _“did that just happen”_ you thought as you continued to watch the movie.

The crowd cheered when Spiderman appeared for the first time. You were enjoying this so much but suddenly the movie got serious. Thanos had killed halve the universe and Bucky just dissolved into to ashes followed by black panther, falcon, and lots of other actors. Suddenly the focus went on spider man

 _“I don’t feel good mister stark”_ he said and the whole crowd gasped.

“ _you’re alright”_ Tony stark said as peter fell into his arms. You covered your mouth and grabbed a tissue to dry your tears. You looked at tom and he was focussed on the screen with tears streaming down his cheeks.

 _“I don’ want to go mister stark”_ peter said and suddenly you felt Tom grabbing your hand again. This time he was holding it. you and Tom Holland were holding hands but you were to caught up in the movie to care about it.

 _“I am sorry”_ peter said and dissolved into ashes. Tom squeezed your hand softly and whipped away his tears as did you. Until the end of the movie you kept holding hand and when the end credits started rolling you let go to clap. Tom got up and grabbed his mic.

“alright, that was euhm intense” he smiled “you can all leave the theatre back to the reception room where I will be available for pictures and autographs, please don’t push girls to the ground this time” he said as he looked at you “see you soon” he said and turned off the mic. He smiled one last time at you before he left with his brothers in the back of the theatre. Again you decided to stay where you are but this time you were left with these amazing feelings. You suddenly saw you were left alone and  walked to the large door leading to the reception room. right before you wanted to open it you felt a hand on your shoulder and turned around to see tom.

“tom?” you asked but he just smiled and before you knew it his lips were crashed on yours. They fitted perfectly as they moved along with each other. Suddenly you felt his tongue sliding your lips. You opened your mouth as he slipped his tongue inside and swirled it around yours.

There you stood kissing your idol, Tom Holland with a lot of passion in an empty movie theatre. You pulled away and looked at him but before you could say a thing he putted his finger on your lips

“just stay until you are the last one” he whispered as he pecked your lips and opened the door to the reception room.

There you stood smiling like a goofball cause you just kissed Tom, and it wasn’t going to be the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i got requests to make a sequel. i decided to give it 3 chapters. i had help from a friend of mine to bring more graphic into the story, toughts are all mine ;) anyway enjoy! please leave a comment with your toughts

“Just stay until you are the last one” he whispered as he pecked your lips and opened the door to the reception room.

You just stood there, smiling like an idiot because you kissed Tom freaking Holland. 

You listened to Tom and waited until you were the very last person to take a picture with him.

You were still in shock about the kiss and couldn’t stop thinking about it. Finally, it was your turn. You decided to try and act normal as you walked to him. But, well, it didn’t last that long. As you stood next to Tom, you met his gorgeous eyes. You were lost in thought as you kept staring into his eyes.

“…. A pose?” Tom asked.  
You popped out of your thoughts.

“What? I’m sorry… Kinda lost in thoughts..”

“Haha, that’s okay sweetie, I asked if you would like to strike a pose?”

 

“Euhmm... Yeah, would you mind if you would wrap your arm around me?”

You didn’t know if he would agree on it… You felt kind of stupid for asking, why would he ever hold you like that..

 

“I actually would love to.”

You didn’t believe it. He went to stand behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

 

“I’m sorry I suddenly kissed you, I don’t know what suddenly got in to me, but I certainly don’t regret it.” Tom whispered.

You wanted to say that it was fine and didn’t mind either,  but before you could open your mouth you were interrupted by Nikki.

 

“Tom darling, stop talking and smile.”

 

“Right sorry mom, smile bright Y/N” he said and the picture was taken. The moment he let go of you, you turned around and smiled at him

 

“I didn’t mind the kiss either, I loved it. Don’t worry about it.” you whispered.

 

“What’s going on there?” Sam yelled from behind his mom.

 

“Can’t I just talk to a fan?” Tom yelled back.

 

“Calm down boys,” Nikki said very calmly “Tom darling, try to wrap it up. We don’t have much spare time left. We need to go home and plan everything for tonight.” she added as she left the room with Sam.

You and Tom were alone with some staff members who were too busy to notice you guys, let alone to understand what you were saying. Tom grabbed your hands and kissed them. You just stared at him and looked down with sadness on your face.

 

“So… guess this is it?” you said with a sad tone.

 

“Only if you want to, how long will you be staying in London?”

 

“Well, I booked a room for two nights, so I guess I’ll stay another 3 days.” you said, still looking down. You felt his finger sliding under your chin lifting up your head. You smiled as you met his beautiful smile, gorgeous eyes and well, just his wonderful face.  

 

“Stay.”

 

“What?”

 

“Stay, for me. Go get your stuff and come to my apartment. Well actually mine and Harrisons apartment but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. You can stay there with me. ” Tom said as he got excited.

You were in quite a shock. But you had to say, you were as exciting as he was.

 

“But… What will I do tonight? Your mother said that you had an special event tonight?”

 

“Listen sweetheart, I don’t know what this weird feeling is, but I never felt this way about a girl before. And I know that I would be broken if I just let you walk away like that. Please, give me a chance to get to know you better. If it doesn’t work out, you can still leave. I will never ask anything like that anymore. But please, just for tonight, just for now, stay with me.” he said, no scratch that, he actually begged you.

 

“Tom, I would love to get to know you better and I will stay. Because, if I’m honest with you, there was never a moment in my whole life where I thought I would kiss you. Not in a million years. Today, my dream came true. You kissed me. I felt like the happiest person alive. I would be an complete idiot to let my dream slip away. Tom, I will stay. For you, I will give you a chance. But, what about your parents?”

You could see his smile again, his adorable smile. 

 

“Never stop smiling.” you whispered as you pecked his lips which made him even more smile (if that was possible?).

 

“The event tonight is a BBQ with the family, my grandparents will be there too.. I’ll bring you with me and I’ll explain everything. Go get your stuff and meet me at this address.”

He gave you a small card with his number and address on.

 

“Please don’t share this with the fans, it’s my home and my personal phone number.”

 

“I promise I won’t and here…” You started to type a message for him.

Toms phone went off and he smiled.

 

_**Now you have my number too.** _

He stared typing something and within a second your phone vibrated.

 

_**Thank you my love, thank you for staying. See you soon** _

He was about to kiss you again as the door opened with a lot of noise revealing his family.

 

“Tom darling we need to leave” Dom said as you and Tom walked to them “You like to stay as the last one, don’t you?” Dom added causing you to smile.

 

“Thank you for everything, I had a lovely day and I can’t wait so see the pictures. You are all so kind for doing all this” you said.

 

“Well, we like to give something back to the fans. We are sorry for what happened, but I guess Tom made you already forget about it” Dom said

 

“Seemed like you left an impression on him” Nikki smiled.

 

“Mom” Tom mumbled.

 

“Yeah mom, don’t embarrass  him in front of the fans, if she isn’t more than a fan yet” Sam teased.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Paddy asked.

 

“Nothing, let’s go home. We need all the time we can get, you know how long it takes to light on the barbecue ” Tom said taking the lead and walked outside.

 

“Y/N it was nice to meet you, have a nice trip and maybe till the next event” Nikki said as she gave you a hand. You gave each Holland a hand and smiled one last time at Tom before you left them.

 

Once you were in your hotel you went to your room, took a quick shower and decided to wear the cutest dress ever. You packed all your stuff and went to the reception to cancel your stay. You were determined to stay at Tom’s house, and if that didn’t work out, you were going home.

The next thing you knew, you got a text message from him.

 

 ** _I managed to get away from home, I am now at my apartment with Harrison. I told him everything and he doesn’t mind, see you soon love_ **  

You couldn’t stop smiling. Tom Holland just called you love, Tom Holland is your love, that is more than a reason to smile.

 

**J _ust done packing, I will hop on the metro, I’ll be there in 30 min. This is so exiting, see you soon love_**

The ride was long and you had to switch between some metro lines, but it wasn’t the first time in London so you knew what you were doing. Once you arrived at the last station, you walked outside and started to find your way to his house. After 10 minutes you found it and took a deep breath

“Holland-osterfield” it said on the doorbell. You ringed it and a dog started to bark. Tessa, of course you would finally meet Tessa. You were so excited that you didn’t see the door went open.

 

“Y/N” someone said snapping you out of your thoughts. You looked up and saw Sam standing in the doorway.

 

“I knew it,” he said “come in, he will be excited to see you.” he added as he stepped aside to let you in. He took your Bag and dropped it in the hallway.

They had a nice apartment, not to big but not too small. There was Spider-Man stuff on every shelf you saw. You were just gazing around when suddenly you were tackled on the ground by Tessa.

 

“Tessa,” you smiled and tried to push her of you as she was licking your face “Take it easy girl, come here, let me pet you.” you said as you sat up on the ground and Tessa laid down on your lap

 

“She already likes you.” a voice said from above you.

You looked up and saw Tom standing next to you.

 

“I’m glad you are here.” he said as he bowed down to peck your lips.

 

“I knew it!” Sam said again.

 

“Shut it against mom please, I will introduce her later today.” Tom said.

 

“I will, I’ll go home and see if I can help mom,” Sam said “See you tonight, oh and Tom? Bring Tessa tonight will ya!” he yelled as he walked through the door. Tessa left your lap and laid down on the couch. You just watched her and gazed around again still not believing what is happening.

Tom moved closer and just smiled down at you

 

“What?” you giggled as you looked up.

 

“You always seem to fall on the ground right before you meet me don’t you?” He smiled as he Pulled you on your feet.

 

“What can I say, I fell for you Holland.” you smiled and wrapped your arms around his waist and kissed him very passionate.

 

“Oh please, get a room.” someone yelled. You pulled away and froze when you saw Harrison standing in the doorway.

 

“Not cool dude.” Tom smiled as he gave Harrison a handshake.

 

“Hi I am Y/N…” you said, still standing on the same spot.

 

“She alright mate?” Harrison asked.

 

“Yeah I am, I just, well, you know.. Just can’t believe it I guess?” you said as you relaxed a bit.

 

“I get it, so you are joining Tom tonight, not to nervous?”

 

“Yeah, I am a bit nervous, but I think it will be alright. They seem like a nice family.” you smiled as you said that, still feeling a little nervous though. Tom noticed that you were a little tense. So, the sweetheart that he is, grabbed your hand, making you relax a little bit.

 

“Don’t be nervous love, it’s going to be alright. Everything will work out.”

 

“Yeah, just relax a little bit. They are like the nicest people I have ever met!”

 

“See, even Harrison said that they are alright,” Tom smiled, “How about I give you a quick tour around the house and give you some time to rest?”

 

“That would be nice, how much time do we have?” 

 

“Well, it’s 6 o’clock now and I have to be home at 7:30 pm, and my parents live at the end of the street so time enough. Come on I’ll show you around!”

He first went to the kitchen, then the living room which you had already seen. Then he went up a small staircase leading to the bathroom and 3 bedrooms. The first one was Harrison’s room, then he showed you his room. Last but not least, right in front of his room, they had a guestroom. The bed was already made up and you saw Harrison had dropped your bags on the bed.

 

“You’ll be staying here, my room is right across the hall. If there is something, don’t hesitate to come and get to me.”

The room was just, wow. It was bigger than your hotel room. It had a king size bed, a tv and a huge closet were you could put all your clothes in. Oh, and the walls were covered in Avengers themed posters. You just loved it.

You were just standing there, just smiling. You didn’t even notice a tears rolled down your cheek.

Tom noticed this and grabbed your hand tighter.

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah, it’s just that.. I don’t know how to say this but… thank you.”

Tom smiled, drying your tears.

 

“Take some rest, I’ll wake you when the time is there” he said and kissed you one last time before he left your room.

After some time Tome gently woke you up and you both got ready to leave. Tom was walking first with Tessa as you trailed behind starting to get more nervous. Right before Tom entered the house you took a deep breath and followed him.

Just like Harrison told you, they were the nicest people that you had ever met. After Tom introduced you and explained everything, the barbecue started. It was very cosy with some Christmas light hanging in the tree although it was a very hot spring day.

 

“So are you guys a couple now?” Paddy suddenly asked.

 

“Paddy” Nikki said.

 

“You know that is actually a good question” Harry said.

 

 

“No, I mean yeah, you know I actually don’t know” was all you could say.  

 

“Well, we just met like 6 hours ago, so it’s kind of too soon to say we are an item… But I wanted her to stay so I could get to know her better. I would’ve been broken if I would’ve let her go.”

Tom smiled at you, grabbing your hand.

 

“Well, I do think that you are cute together, so please become an item please.” Sam said causing everybody to smile.

 

“Take your time love, you just met each other, but I can tell you this is pure love at first sight.” Nikki said.

 

“Thanks mom.”

The night was lovely, music played, everybody danced and laughed and you got to know them better. When it was around 1 am you had fallen asleep on Tom’s lap while he was playing with your hair and while watching the fire. You sat between his legs with your head resting on his chest. 

 

“Let’s go home love.” he whispered in your ear causing you to wake up.

You both stood up and said your goodbyes to his family as you went home. The second you came home, Tessa jumped in the couch and you and Tom went upstairs. You both brushed your teeth and went to your room. As soon as you got into your pyjama, you opened your door and walked to Tom who was still in the bathroom

 

“Goodnight sweetheart” you said as you kissed him.

 

“Goodnight love”

You gave him a goodnight kiss and went back to your room. You let your door open and saw how Tom did the same and got in bed. You watched him as he settled himself in his bed. It seemed that he immediately fell asleep. Right before you doze off you saw how Tessa was sneaking into his room to sleep with Tom. The only thing you could think of was how great the next 3 days were going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LITTLE BUT OF MILD SMUT AT THE END!! 
> 
> So this is the last part!!  
> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment and tell me what you think.  
> I think I might make a small sequel to this but only if you guys want to. I already have something on my mind. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

The next morning you heard noises coming from downstairs. What was it? It sounded like.. music? You opened your eyes and looked at the opposite room. You hoped to catch a glimpse of Tom, but he wasn’t in his room anymore. You got out of bed, changed into something more comfortable to wear and went down the stairs. You heard the music getting louder and louder. You realised it came from the kitchen.

As you slowly went into the kitchen, you heard Tom singing along with the music. You started to smile, it was adorable. 

“So, he can sing” you mumbled to yourself.

As you went into the kitchen your heart skipped a beat.

Tom was standing behind the stove cooking some breakfast. He was only wearing his boxers while he was dancing along with the music.

“ _Lookin' for some hot stuff, baby this evenin'_  
I need some hot stuff, baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff, baby this evenin” he sang while he danced around kitchen.

He was so beautiful to look at. He used a little spatula as a microphone and sang with everything he got. 

You wanted this little moment to last forever, so you grabbed your phone and began to film him. Of course, you would never post it, you wanted something, a little something, that made your heart melt every time you looked at it. Now you got that.    


_“Gotta have some hot stuff_  
Gotta have some love tonight  
(Hot stuff)  
I need hot stuff  
I want some hot stuff  
I need hot stuff” he continued. Then, he suddenly jumped around and that’s when he saw you standing with your phone. He turned down the volume and smiled.

“Honey,…Why did you film it?” he asked as you walked over to him.

“I would have done it too… but this movie was way more interesting.” Harrison suddenly said. He was watching the first Avengers movie. You didn’t even notice him. Hell, you didn’t even notice the tv playing in the background.

“Well, you looked so adorable while you were singing and dancing. I didn’t even knew you could sing like that. I recorded it, but only for myself, I just want this little moment to last for a little longer.” You assured him that you would never post it. Never.  

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. So,  how did you sleep?” he asked as he wrapped his arms your waist and kissed you.

“Like a baby. But it would have been better if you were lying beside me.” you said, while you gazed into his eyes.

“I wanted to come over, but you were so cute while you were sleeping. I didn’t want to wake you up… but I made you breakfast” he smiled as he intertwined his fingers with yours.

 _“Hot hot hot stuuuuf hot hot hot.”  
_ The song was still playing and Tom couldn’t help it to dance along a little bit. He turned around and looked at you.

“ _Lookin' for some hot stuff, baby this evenin' I need some hot stuff, baby tonight”_ he sang in his spatula as he came closer to you and kissed you again.

“You. Are. Adorable.” You said as you kissed him more passionate this time.

You stood there in a daze, he was such a good kisser and boy was this even happening? You were about to say something, but you were interrupted by Harrison who entered the kitchen with a big sigh complaining about how Swansea had lost their game.

“Well I only know Tottenham, so go Tottenham!” you laugh. Suddenly, Tom let go of you and went to stand next to Harrison. They both crossed their arms and looked at you like a mother that was about to give their child a preach about a bad thing.

“Really? Tottenham?”

“Oh come on, it’s only football..” you smiled as you pulled him in for a hug, which he fully embraced. He had such strong arms. Suddenly, you were thinking about something. Why not sneak into his room tonight to sleep with him? What could possibly go wrong?

“Those are bad points” Harrison joked while stealing some food.

“Yeah, I have to agree with him”

“Oh really? Those are bad points? You know what bad points would be? Burnt breakfast” you said and Tom let go of you to check on the eggs.

“It’s okay. They’re not burnet, actually they are ready to be served. No bad points for me” he smiled as he walked to the table.

You sat down next to him and started eating breakfast. The eggs were perfect and Tom brought you same pancakes as well. And you had to say, they were delicious.

“Did you make those pancakes?” you asked while hungrily eating another one.

“Yes, I did, it’s my grandma’s recipe” Tom said proudly.

“So, what are you guys doing today?” Harrison asked.

“Well… euhm… I haven’t really thought about it… What do you want to do love?”

“I wanted to go out and explore the city a little bit, but I don’t know if it’s a good idea with all those   paparazzi around.”

A silence fell in the kitchen and the only thing you could hear was the music playing in the background.

“We can go to the park nearby with Tessa, have a nice picnic and tonight we can make pizza?” Tom asked, you could see the excitement in his eyes. You didn’t really know what to say, you just looked at him.  

“Please? It will be fun, romantic and we won’t have paparazzi chasing us. They don’t know where I live, so they won’t know about our pick nick in the park.”

You knew he was trying to win you over…. And I it was working.

“Hmm, okay, why not? I would love to go have a pick nick.”

“You mean it? Seriously?”

“Yeah, I just want to spend the day with you. It doesn’t matter where we are going to, as long as I am with you, I will be the most happy girl on the planet!” you smiled.

Tom said nothing, just pulled you in for a hug and you buried your face in the crook of his neck.

“I love you” he whispered which made you smile against his skin.

“You guys are too cute, I have a photoshoot today so you won’t be seeing me today. And I’ll stay over with my parents tonight” Harrison said.

“You don’t have to Haz, this is your apartment too” Tom said.

“nooo, noooo I don’t want to hear it. You did the same thing for me a couple of weeks ago, so now I’m returning the favour. I know how romantic dates end” he smirked at you both, causing you to blush.

For the rest of the time, you eat your breakfast, cleaned up the kitchen and helped with the dishes. Meanwhile, Harrison left for the photoshoot. You and Tom went upstairs, you went to brush your teeth and Tom changed his clothes. When you came back into the living room, you saw Tom waiting for you with his backpack and Tessa. He grabbed your hand walked to the front door. Just as you were so excited for that romantic date, it started to rain. Great.

“Seriously?!” Tom whined as he looked at the rain. His plans for a romantic date were ruined.

“Well, it’s just some rain.. We can make this work?” you smiled as you ran outside and started to dance around.

“Get back inside Y/N! You’re going to get sick!”

“Nonsense! Anyone who says sunshine brings happiness, has never danced in the rain.”

Tom just stood there, smiling at you. He grabbed his phone and started filming you.

“Making this moment last huh?” you yelled as you ran back inside. You were soaking wet, the rain was dripping down you face causing to smile.

“You are something else” Tom chuckled.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, it just means that I love you. Now wait here, I’ll get some towels and some fresh clothes.”

After 5 minutes he returned with a big towel, a short and a t-shirt that was his.

“I couldn’t find something warm in your clothes, so I figured you wouldn’t mind wearing something from me. I’ll leave you, I’ll be in the living room” he smiled as he took Tessa with him.

You stripped down your clothes and dried yourself. You smiled as you putted on his clothes which were way too big, but smelled like him. This was everything you could have dreamed of. You took your wet clothes and walked to the living room.

You froze.  

Tom had lighted up some candles and had laid down a picnic blanket between the tv and the couch. There were pillows everywhere and even some rose petals spread around it.

“So… What do you think?”

You dropped your clothes and just ran right into his arms. He picked you up and spun you around. You folded your legs around his waist as he was holding you. You took his face with both your hands.

“I love you, that’s what I think” you said as you kissed him. It was like the first kiss all over again but maybe just more passionate. You both pulled away as Tom gasped for some air.  

“Wow” was everything he said. He pecked your lips one last time and putted you down again.

“You know, my clothes look good on you” he smiled as he went to pick up your wet clothes and hung them on a dry rack in the middle of the living room. He turned around and looked at you.

“Well since our date fell into the water, I thought that maybe we could do a movie date? I have a huge amount of movies. We could picnic here and then tonight we could make pizza and watch some more movies.”

“I would love to, but only If I get to pick the movies”

“Anything you love, I’ll love”

“How about we watch some Marvel movies and we end the night with Harry Potter?”

“You love harry potter?”

“Yeah .. do you?”

“I freaking love Harry Potter!! So yeah, that sounds good for me love. Let’s get this date started.”

You both sat on the cough as you settled yourself into his arms while you were sitting between his legs. You both agreed to watching Iron man. The movie that started it all. In the middle of the movie you both took a break to get some drinks. You looked around at the rose petals and smiled.

“Where did you get those petals?”

“Harrison got flowers from his last photoshoot, I took some roses while you were in the hall.”

“Thomas?!”

“He won’t even notice” he laughed

The movie started and around noon you both ate in front of the tv like a cute romantic dinner. After the last iron man, you both agreed to start making the pizza. After dinner, you started to clean up the kitchen and everything was going fine… until you took some tomato sauce and putted it on Tom’s nose, but in a cute way. He wanted to return it, but got a lot more than expected onto your face. You both gasped.

“Thomas!” you said while you stood up. You grabbed one of the eggs and crashed it right onto his head.

“That’s not fair!” he yelled as he grabbed an egg and threw it at you.

“You should know one thing, I love food fights” you smiled as you threw some flower at Tom.

“Oh, I’ve noticed!” he yelled as he threw tomatoes at you.

The kitchen was a mess when the fight was over.

“You look like shit” you smiled.

“You smell like shit” he countered back and wrapped his arm around you.

“Do you want to kiss a pile of shit?”

“Wait and see,” he answered and kissed you “let’s clean up the kitchen, take a shower and watch some Harry Potter.”

“Thank you, Tom.”

“What for?”

“For this perfect day, I love you” you said as you pecked his lips and started to clean up the mess you made.

When you were both done cleaning the kitchen, you went to the bathroom to take a shower. Tom said you could go first so you got undressed and stepped into the shower. You were halfway the shower as you realised that you couldn’t completely to get the food out of your hair. Just then Tom knocked on the door.

“Come in”

“I brought you some towels” he said and was about to leave, but you stopped him.

“Eh Tom?”

“Yes love?”

“Would you mind getting in here and get the food out of my hair?”

After that, silence filled the room.

“T-Tom?”

“Euhm Yeah sure, let me get out of these clothes”

A few seconds later he stepped inside the shower with his eyes closed. You first admired his naked body before you smiled.

“Tom, you can open your eyes”

He opened his eyes and you could see he was checking you out.

“Wow” he mumbled.

“You’re not bad either, honey” you said as you turned on the shower again.

Tom stepped closer and grabbed your hair. He started to wash it and it felt like heaven. When he got everything out your hair he removed your hair to one side and started to kiss your neck. You moaned a little when he started to suck your skin. His hands were sliding over your body and he grabbed your breasts.

“Tom…” you moaned and he turned you around. You threw your arms in his neck as he started to kiss you. His hand were massaging your breasts causing you to moan in the kiss. He let go of one of your breasts as he slid his hand down over your body. He started drawing small circles around your waist. He slid further down and started to rub small circles around your clitoris.

You were know moaning his name.

Before you knew it, he slid two fingers inside you.

 “Tooooom” you moaned again while he started to finger you. You buried you head in the crook of his neck and kept on moaning.

“Tooom… wait.., stop…”

Tom stopped what he was doing and looked at you.

“S-Stop?”

“Yeah Tom, don’t you think we are going too fast?” you asked, while still trying to catch your breath.

“I-I don’t know… I’m sorry, I’ll just go” he said as he left the shower. He took some towels and left the bathroom.

“Tom” you yelled, but that didn’t stop him.

You immediately felt like a stupid idiot. You stepped out of the shower with your eyes tearing up a little bit, still not believing what the hell came over you. You dried yourself and grabbed one of Tom’s shirts that were laying around. As you were getting dressed, you went to your room and thought of everything that happened.

_What if I screwed it all up? What if I gave him the feeling he did something wrong? What if I gave him the feeling HE screwed it all up?_

You laid down for a little bit and started to cry.

_I am such an idiot! I love him. I probably gave him the feeling that he lost me after this._

You looked at your phone, you looked at the little video of Tom you made this morning.

_I..I should talk to him, say that I love him and never want to lose him again._

You dried your tears as you went to look for Tom. You heard some noises in the living room, you went to check it out as you saw Tom just sitting in the cough.

You went into the living room and leaned against the doorframe as you looked at him. His eyes were red from crying.

“Thomas” you whispered softly. He looked up at you and that’s when you saw what a mess he really was.

“I..I think we need to talk, Tom… do… do you mind if I come and sit next to you?”

“I .. I lost you haven’t I? .. I’m such an idiot, everything was going great and then I had to  mess it all up. You are so beautiful, kind, sweet and everything I could have wished for and I messed it all up! I’m sorry .. I’m so sorry .. please forgive me, give me another chance .. I won’t mess it up again”

You could heard the sadness in his voice and saw how He was trembling with fear, not knowing how you were going to react. That broke you in so many ways. You sat down next to him and wrapped your arms around him.

“Tom,.. please, just listen to me. You are not going to lose me, I promise you. I don’t know what came over me, what happened there is all I ever wanted, but I got scared, scared of going too fast, I don’t even know if we are officially together…but, I do love you Thomas” you said as Tom looked at you and smiled a little bit, with his eyes still red from crying.

“I love it when you call me Thomas” he chuckled causing you to smile.

“Tom, this is not your fault, I’m sorry if I made you feel this way”

“No, I’m sorry .. I’m so so so so sorry” he said as he buried his face into his hands while he cried softly.

“I’m so sorry… I am”

“Don’t be Tom, it’s not your fault.” You said as you placed your finger under his chin and made him look at you. You dried his tears that were still rolling down his face and pulled his head against your chest while you kissed the top of his head.

“I love you, Tom. I really do.”

“You .. you do?”

“Tom I have told it a million times and I will tell it another million times more If I have to! I love you Thomas Stanley Holland. If the stars were kisses I would give you the sky, I love you to the moon and back” you whispered.

“I love you too” he said looking up to you. You swiped away a single tear rolling over his cheek. You gazed into his eyes and pulled him even closer to your chest. He sighed as he cuddled deeper into you.

A silence fell in the room and you just sat there with Tom in your arms, never wanting to let him go. Suddenly he got out of your arms and stood up. He pulled you onto your feet and looked straight into your eyes as he grabbed his phone and pressed ‘play’. Perfect by Ed Sheeran started to play.

 “Can I have this dance with you? You’re perfect” he said as he took your hand. You both started to dance and you laid your head on his chest.

“Be mine”

“What?”

“Be mine, you said you didn’t know if we’re a couple or not. I know these past 2 days have been a lot to take in, for the both of us, but I don’t want you to leave me, I want you to be mine! I want you to stay with me, I want to grow old with you” he said with his eyes tearing up again.

you wanted to say ‘yes’, actually scream it but nothing came out of your mouth. You just stared at him.

“Y..yes”

“Yes?”

“Yes, I want to be yours, yes I’ll stay. I want to be yours forever. I don’t care how hectic these past 2 days has been, but I know that I had the time of my life. And if this is what the rest of my days are going to look like, then yes Tom, yes I’m yours. Yes I want to grow old with you. You’re not going to get rid of me that easily anymore ” you said while a tear rolled down your cheek.

“Don’t cry my love” Tom whispered as he gently whipped away your tear with his thumb

“I love you.”

“I love you too” you mumbled as you buried your neck into the crook of his neck. The song went on and Tom sang along some words. He sometimes kissed your head making you melt into his strong arms.

When the song ended you just gazed into each other’s eyes and Tom pulled you in for a kiss. After what must have been 5 minutes you both pulled away. Tom laid his forehead against yours and pecked your nose.   


“So… are we going to watch some more movies?” you asked as Tom immediately put on a movie.

You both laid down in the cough, your hands intertwined with each other. After the movie was ended, you both went upstairs. You both gave your goodnight kisses to each other and went to your room. you laid down in bed but you didn’t want to sleep apart from him, you would miss him. You got up and sneaked into tom his room.

“y/N” he asked as you stood by his bedside hoping he would feel the same way.

“Can’t we sleep together? We can see if it works out?” you asked, hoping he would say ‘yes’.

“Of course we can my love, only if you want to.”

You immediately changed into your pyjama and went to sleep beside him.

“I love you Y/N, promise me you will never leave me ..”

  
“I won’t, I can promise you that sweetheart. I love you, Tom”

“I love you too my love”

You both fell asleep in each other’s arms, not knowing what the future would hold. However, one thing was certain. You would never leave each other’s side ever again.

 


	4. A happy End

_\--- Several years later ---_

It was a very hot day and you were walking really fast to get home in time. You smiled when you finally reached it. You opened the front door and went inside. Once inside, you set your bags nearby the door and undid your shoes. 

You walked into the living room and searched for Thomas. “Thomas, I’m home.” you yelled as you looked around, but you couldn’t find him. Suddenly you heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Tom and you started laughing when you looked at him. He was wearing his suit pants and only one sock. He was trying to bottom up his shirt but he clearly failed.

“Good, you’re home” he said as he gave you a kiss.

“Come here, let me help you,” you smiled “what happened?”

“Nothing, I just lost track of time and you know how mom gets when we are too late…  Especially now, I mean it’s her birthday party”

“Just calm down, I’m home now and we won’t be too late. Did you get everything you needed?” you asked as you helped him closing his shirt.

“No, I don’t have a present for my mom, how bad is that? Will she be mad?” he asked as you both went to the couch and sat down next to each other.

“Relax, I got that covered” you smiled as you gazed into his eyes.

“Is that why you were so late?”

“No, I was late cause I missed my train”

“You never miss your train, why didn’t you run?”

“Cause I didn’t feel like running” you said as you took his hands.

“Didn’t feel like running? Honey you run faster than me. Oh never mind, how was your day” Tom asked as he pecked your lips

“Well great, thanks for asking. My doctor’s appointment got delayed, that’s why I was so late”

“Why did you had to go to the doctor? Are you alright?” he asked and you could hear the concern in his voice.

“Relax honey, but you might have noticed that I gained some weight the last few weeks”

“Well yeah, but the gentleman that I am, I won’t mention it and I just want to tell you that I don’t care you are perfect, I still love you ._”

“Thomas, you silly man just let me talk” you cut him off and he smiled. You took his hand and place it on your belly.

“I’m not sick Thomas, I’m pregnant. That’s why I didn’t feel like running, that’s why I missed the train. We’re expecting, you’re going to be a dad” you smiled at him. Tom just looked down at your belly and a tear escaping his eye. He didn’t know what to say. His mouth fell open and he looked up at you.

“I .. I’m going to be a father?”

“Yes you are”

“That’s amazing! I love you so much, how far along are you? Why didn’t I get to come with you?” he asked very excited.

“Well that’s why I had to go, the pregnancy test was false positive so I wasn’t sure I was pregnant. That’s why I went alone. It turns out that I’m already two months pregnant  and that he could already see the gender.”

“Really? What is it going to be?”

“What do you want it to be.”

“A boy.”

“Well.. you’ll get boys.” you smiled.

“Boys? Plural? As in twins?” he stammered.

“Yes, we are expecting twins.” you smiled at him. His reaction was everything to you.

Suddenly a small naked toddler ran into the living room. It was peter, your first born son. He was 3 years old.

“Mom, mom you’re home” he yelled but stopped as he saw Tom’s hand on your belly.

“Mommy? Are you feeling okay? Why are daddy’s hands on your belly?” he asked. You looked down at him and wanted to answer, but that was the moment you saw he was totally naked.

“Peter, honey, why are you naked?” you asked as Tom removed his hands so Peter could climb on your lap.

“Daddy gave me a bath” he said very proud giving you a small kiss on your cheek. You started laughing and looked at Tom.

“Thomas, my love, you are supposed to dress your son after he gets out of the bath.”

“I know but we were running out of time and I couldn’t find the cloths we bought him for this party so I returned to the bathroom finding him covered in soap again and I had to wash him all over again” Tom said laughing.

“It’s okay honey, I’m home now. Let’s get this bad boy dressed” you said as you stood up taking Peter into your arms.

“I bet he gets that from you” Tom said as he followed you both upstairs.

“Hmmm, he has got a lot from you…”

“You go get him dressed, I’m going to clean the bathroom” Tom said causing you to turn around. You walked to him and pecked his lips.

“eeeew gross” Peter yelled as he put his hands in front of his eyes, causing both of you to laugh.

“Common Peter, let’s get dressed so we can go to grandma and grandpa” you said as you walked to his room.

He was a spoiled son. He had a big bed and his room was covered with avengers stuff. Posters, action figures, pillows. He had everything; the most cute part was that his favourite hero was Spiderman and who would blame him? His dad was freaking Spiderman.

You sat with Peter down on his bed and took the little suit you bought him. You were dressing him while he was telling you about his day. About how he met a new friend and that he told him his father was Spiderman.

“Oh Peter, you are just like your father, running around telling everybody he is Spiderman” you smiled down at him. He just stared at you with those big beautiful brown eyes. He had Tom’s eyes and his hair. You ran your hand through those curls and sat down while you took him on your lap.

“What’s wrong Peter?” you asked as you tried to bottom up his little shirt.

He sighed and putted his hands on your belly making you melt on the inside.

“Mommy are you okay?” he suddenly asked .

“Well, yes my love, why would you ask?”

“Cause daddy was holding your belly and you were both crying” he said in a very sad voice.

“Sweetheart, I’m not sick, I told daddy a little secret, a happy secret. Do you need to know it as well?” you asked as you pulled him in for a hug. Peter embraced you for a moment but pulled back again.

“Yes mommy, I promise I won’t tell anyone”

“Promise?”

“Yes mom, please, will you tell me?”

“Sweety, I am pregnant, you are going to get two little brothers.” As soon as you said it, Peter jumped off your lap and was jumping on his, way too big, bed.

“I’m going to be a brother! I’m going to have two little brothers” he yelled as he jumped of his bad and ran into the hallway.

“Daaaaad, I’m going to have two little brothers” Peter yelled as he ran to his father. You stood up and went to your own room. You took your pregnancy dress you had the first time and putted it on. You walked to the living room finding peter Tom and Tessa ready to leave for the party

“Where is the present?” Tom asked.

“The twins are the present silly, what better present can you give?” you smiled as you took Tessa her leash.

“Are we going to tell them?” Tom asked grabbing his wallet.

“Yes Tom, I’m not able to hide it anymore. But let’s keep it a secret we are expecting twins and just don’t mention the fact that we know the gender yet.”

“Alright, I love you” as soon as he said it, Tom pulled you in for a quick kiss.

“Gross” Peter said again as he grabbed Tom’s hand and you all left the house. After some walking you arrived at Tom’s elder house. The minute you got inside, Peter let go of tom’s hand and ran outside. You both followed him and greeted the whole family that was sitting in the garden.

“I’m sorry we are so late, but Peter was running around naked.” you said as you walked to the 3 empty seats of the table

“Like his father,” Nikki laughed “,he never wanted to wear any clothes when he came out bath.”

Suddenly Peter, who was playing with Tessa, came out of the garden as soon as he saw his grandma.

“Granny granny granny” Peter yelled as he ran to his grandma.

“Hello Peter, what’s wrong?” Nikki said as she took Peter in her hands. He looked around at the whole family and smiled at you and Tom.

“I’m going to get two brothers” he yelled and Tom slammed his face.

“See Tom? He even gets the spoiling from you” you smiled as you grabbed his hand. Nikki put Peter down and he ran to you and Tom. Everybody was looking at you.

“Well, that kinda was our present, we wanted to tell everybody that I’m pregnant, but we wanted to keep the other two facts a secret” you smiled as you took peter in your arms and Tom laid his arm around your waist.

“Congrats man, you must name them Sam and Harry Jr.” Sam joked as he got up to congratulate you. Nikki and Om were the last two to congratulate you.

“This is the best present ever, thank you so much” she said as she hugged the both of you.

You sat down and Tom laid his hand on your tummy again. You took his hands and pecked his lips.  Peter climbed on Tom’s lap and started to tell stories from school, but you weren’t really listening. You had heard those stories a million times and so did Tom. he looked at you and leaned in closer.

“I love you.”

“I love you to.”

You both kissed each other and you looked around, everybody was listening to Peter.

After a while, you felt tired and decided to go home. You and Tom said your goodbyes to everyone, grabbed Tessa and Peter, and went home.

When you got home, you decided to put Peter into his bed. He already had fallen asleep during the ride home.

‘I’m going to put Peter into his bed, our little man is tired.” you smiled as you went upstairs, tried to change Peter into his pyjama and put him into his bed.

“Mommy?” you heard Peter say, with the softest voice you ever heard.

“Yes dear?”

“I’m so lucky to become a big brother. I love you.”

You couldn’t help but smiling at his words. Maybe it were the hormones, but you were happy.

“I love you too sweetheart, now go to sleep. It’s past your bedtime.”

After Peter had fallen asleep, you went to your bedroom, expecting to find Tom there. But he wasn’t. You made your way down the stairs and into the living room. You saw Tom sitting there, it looked like he was worrying about something.

“Tom? Are you alright?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah honey. Sorry, I was lost in thoughts.” you still could see the worry in his eyes.

“Tom, I know you better than anyone else, would you please tell me what’s wrong?”

Tom looked  at you, it was almost as if he was about to cry.

“It’s.. It’s just that I don’t know what I did to become this lucky”

“Wh-What do you mean?” you had no clue what he was talking about.

“I was lucky enough to meet you, I was lucky enough to start a relationship with you, I was lucky enough to live with you, I was lucky enough to have Peter and now I am lucky enough to have a twin… I just don’t know what I did to deserve it all.”

You could see a tear sliding down his cheek.

“Is that what is bothering you? Tom, love, you are the most wonderful person I have ever met in my entire life. You are a total sweetheart, you do everything for your fans, your friends and family. You are a wonderful father, Peter couldn’t have asked for a better one. And me, I am the most  happiest person right now. You are always there for me, even if we had a fight, I could count on you.. I-I just wouldn’t know what to do if I ever lost you… I don’t. I jus-“

That’s when Tom cut you off. He put your arms around you and gave you a hug. You felt a few tears sliding down your cheeks. You were crying as well at this moment.

“I love you so much.. I do. You know, I’m still wondering until this exact moment why I was able to meet you, why I won a ticket so many years ago. But, what if we were just meant to be? Because I love you so much that I just can’t imagine myself to be with some else…” you said, crying and smiling at the same time.

“You know, from the day I saw you I just knew there was something special about you. There was a weird feeling I had never felt before. You were the most beautiful person I have ever met. I just knew we had to meet at some point, I just knew it. I do think you’re right. We were meant to be. I can’t live with someone else, I just can’t” Tom said, smiling at you. Knowing you felt the same way. Tom was everything to you, he meant the world to you, but you were his world as well.  

“l will never leave you, Tom. I love you too much for it.”

Tom couldn’t stop smiling. He was the happiest man on this planet right know.

“You’re stuck with me the rest of your life, you know that right?” Tom said, looking into your gorgeous eyes.

“I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.” you said as you gave him a passionate kiss on his soft lips.

After that, you both went upstairs, you were both tired after this long evening. You crawled into bed, laying besides Tom. He wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tight. He had everything he could have wished for and he was never letting it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like i promised i would add one last and final chapter!  
> now that school is done and i know i have passed my year i had inspiration!  
> please leave a comment or just some lovely kuddo's. my friend and i will be verry happy to see them.  
> enjoy reading!!


End file.
